Myanna, Aragorn's Sister
by ShadowBlaize
Summary: Myanna and Aragorn were raised together. They have always been siblings, related by blood or not. Myanna wanted to be a warrior, not a lady. Legolas teaches her. Years later, they meet again for the quest of the Ring. What happens during the quest between Myanna and Legolas?
1. Prologue

Gilraen smiled down at her two children as they ran around in the gardens of Imladris.

"Eventually,dear Gilraen, they will grow up and they will learn the truth." Elrond said from beside her.

"I do not need the gift of foresight to know that. I will tell them when they turn 20. No later than that, it will be on that day."

"Yes. I hope that they understand why this truth was kept from them."

"They are the heirs. They will understand."

The two turned to the children again to find them sitting on a patch of bright green grass, playing some kind of clapping game. Gilraen smiled at her two children again and sighed. Sh looked down at her cold hands.

"I just hope I will live until then."

Elrond smiled softly watching Estel and Ithil get up and begin running around again.

A vision came across his sight. A young woman and a young man, standing side by side. They young woman holding pair daggers and a bow strapped across her back. The man holding a sword. An older woman speaking to them as they listen intently and look to each other.

"You will."


	2. 1 Legolas' Arrival and Departure

Chapter One - Legolas' Arrival and Departure

Estel and Ithil, walked down numerous hallways of Imladris, making their way to the main gate. Lord Elrond would be waiting for them to be there to greet the visitors from the woodland realm.

Estel, a boy of fourteen, had black shoulder length hair, crystal blue eyes and tanned skin. He wore a red tunic and maroon breaches with brown boots. He also had a small sword strapped to his belt.

Ithil, a girl also fourteen, had long midnight black hair with blonde steaks at the front that fell halfway down her back, bright violet eyes and pale yet beautiful skin. She wore a dark blue dress with long, white, flowing sleeves. She wore a pair of blue flats on her feet.

The siblings walked hand in hand, smiling and talking.

"What are they like do you think?" Ithil asked her brother.

"How am I meant to know? I have not met them." Estel exclaimed.

"But what do you think they would be like? Compared to us?"

Estel shrugged, "different. They are from a different situation. They were raised in the forest of Mirkwood. We have been raised here, in the house of Elrond. Two different living conditions I would assume. And the languages. There are different types of elvish languages. Sindarin and Quenya. Though, I still do not see much of a difference between them."

Ithil nodded and then grinned, "come own the. Let us go find out."

She began to run, tugging on Estel's hand, making him run behind her. They ran down three flights of stairs and countless hallways until they came upon the stairs leading down to the main gate into Imladris. At the top of the stairs stood Lord Elrond.

"My lord Elrond," Ithil curtsied.  
"My lord Elrond," Estel bowed.

"Children. As you know, the party of Elbe from the Woodland Realm will be arriving within this hour. I would like to hope you both remember your manners." The Lord looked sharply at Ithil.

Ithil shied away from his gaze and looked away, over at the stone gateway. She became lost in her thoughts as she began to think about it.

The detail put into the buildings in Imladris was amazing. Each building was made up of different shapes, patterns and materials. Some looked alike to others and some looked different, but each one had a certain beauty to it. Every building and construction in Imladris was indeed, beautiful. It was one of the things Ithil loved most there.

Other things she loved were the gardens, the small streams, the waterfall, the main river, the food, the people, the buildings and the openness of the place.  
She disliked about it, the music and the fact that she was expected to be a lady.

In all honesty, Ithil didn't want to be a typical lady. She didn't want to do all the sewing, the reading, the singing that the women in Imladris always did. It seemed so boring to her.  
No, Ithil wanted to be a warrior. She wanted to fight the evil in the world. She wanted to go out into battle and cut down all the foul creatures she could. But she couldn't. For she wasn't allowed to swing a sword, let alone hold one. She wasn't allowed to fire a bow, let alone know how to hold it. She was to be a perfect lady and be the perfect example of a young lady growing up.  
And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Ithil! Are you listening to me?" Elrond snapped.

Ithil shook herself from her thoughts and looked up at the elf.

"In all honesty, no I was not, Lord Elrond. I was caught up in my thoughts," she answered.

"I appreciate you honesty. Now, as I was saying. Keep your manners and stay polite. The visitors from the Woodlan Realm have just come through the gate." Elrond said.

Ithil looked down the stairs to see five elves all dismounting horses. Three had silver blonde hair while the other two had brown hair. They all wore brown or green and each wore a light brown cloak. She studied them. Each if the were beautiful. Their features straight and perfect. They each were either still dismounting their horse or stroking its face. There were five horses and four of them were brown while the last one was white.

Ithil settled her gaze on the elf standing beside the white horse. He had bright blue eyes, silver blonde hair and beautifully pale skin. He was wearing a green tunic with brown breaches and a pair of brown boots. He has a bow and quiver strapped to his back and twin knives at his waist. He was exactly how Ithil wanted to see herself. A warrior.

He looked up to the three people at the top of the stairs and called his company over to stand behind him.

"Ithil, Estel. Come, let us welcome out guests." Elrond began to walk down the stairs.

Ithil and Estel followed silently, still gripping each others hands. Elrond stopped just in front of the new comers, while Ithil and Estel stopped beside him.

"Welcome to Imladris, Prince Legolas and company." Elrond greeted.

"Thank you Lord Elrond for you welcome," the elves bowed.

The elf in the front of the company looked towards the two siblings with curiosity and interest. Elrond noticed and held an arm towards them.

"May I present Ithil and Estel, children of Gilraen. Children, this is prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Ithil's eyes widened, as did Legolas's. They met eyes and Ithil quickly looked down.

"An honour, Prince Legolas," she curtsied.

"Indeed," Estel agreed bowing.

Legolas gave them a bow, "the honour is mine. Please, no need for title, I am Legolas."

The siblings nodded, "as you wish."

Elrond moved his arm to gesture up the stairs.

"Prince Legolas, I am sure you are hungry after such a long journey. Why don't we make our way to the feast being held as we speak?"

Legolas looked up at him and smile politely, "I am afraid that I would have to skpi this feast as I am in need of some rest. I am very tired. Is there any chance I could be escorted to my chambers?"

"Yes, of course," Elrond looked to Ithil, "Ithil, would you please take Prince Legolas to his chambers?"

Ithil bowed her head and released her brother's hand. She gave him a small smile to which he returned. She then stepped back for Legolas to pass her. He did and began up the stairs. With one last smile to her brother, Ithil followed. Halfway down the hallway, Legolas stopped and Ithil just about ran into him. He turned around looked down at her.

"I think in order to escort to my chambers, you would have to be walking in front of me, Yes?" He asked chuckling.

Ithil nodded and made her way to walk ahead of him. She was about two metres in front of him, silently walking down the hallway. Legolas took a few large steps to come to walk beside her. He looked down at her and studied her. Her midnight black hair fell over her shoulders, the blonde streaks framing her face. Her bright violet eyes looking ahead of her, darting around sometimes to look around her. Her tall figure, coming up to about Legolas's chest.

"Lady Ithil, you are quiet. Would you like to talk?" Legolas asked.

"Please Prince Legolas, I am no lady. Call me Ithil," she corrected, "What would we speak about?"

"Call me Legolas then. Hmm...Why are you not a lady? You are a young girl, are you not?" Legolas asked.

"Well, yes. I am a girl, but I don't want to be a lady. I don't want to do all the boring things I see ladies doing. I want to fight the evil in this world."

"Really?" Legolas was stunned.

This girl seemed so well mannered and simple. She looked elegant and graceful. He would never had thought she would want to pick up a sword. He didn't think about it really though. He just would have assumed that she would be one of the young girls who swooned at hansome men and elves. But she wanted to fight. She wanted to rid evil from the world?

"Why do you not then?"

"Because it is expected of me to be a lady. A perfect, innocent young lady. I not allowed to swing a sword or fire an arrow from a bow, let alone pick them up. Lord Elrond and my mother made it quite clear to me. They told me to stand back and let Estel take care of the combat and fighting. I would practice on my own, but I have no idea on how to teach myself."

Legolas stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder stopping her too. He leant down so he could look into her bright eyes. He smiled softly at her.

"How would you like me to teach you?"

"You would? Truly?" She asked excitedly.

"I am sure that I would be able to persude your mother and Lord Elrond to allow you to learn. I shall talk to them tonight if you wish?"

"You will?"

Legolas nodded and stood up straight again, "I am the Prince of Mirkwood. I wish to train you to fight."

Ithil smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Legolas's torso, laughing happily.

"Thank you Prin...Legolas."

Two months had passed and Legolas had convinced Gilraen and Lord Elrond to allow him to train Ithil. He had begun to show her the basics of archery in their first week. He corrected her stance over a hundred times and helped her aim. He then let her shoot at a target. She took a whole two weeks to be able to hit the centre three times within a session. When he started to point out harder target, like apples in trees, she began to struggle. It took a whole week and a half to be able to hit just one apple. A week after that, Legolas gave her a bow and an empty quiver to call her own. When Ithil had asked why the quiver was empty, Legolas replied that he was making the arrrows for her.

The second month, Legolas began to teach her about using twin daggers. He showed her how he liked to use his, then he watched as she tried to copy. He watched her, correcting her stance and the way she held them before teaching her to to use them. He taught her how to move around and how to be quick enough. He then began working with her on how to sense her surrounding and how to tell if there is something around. She took well to it and began using it.

"Legolas? When will you have to leave?" Ithil asked on one of their breaks.

"My father told me he wanted me back in Mirkwood with in fourteen months. I have eleven and a half months before I will leave. Hopefully by then, you shoud know enough to continue without my help." Legolas said, looking up from the blade he was sharpening.

Ithil nodded and picked up her bow, "and will you come back to Imladris again?"

"I would eventually. When my father allows me to."

Ithil sighed and picked up one of the arrows Legolas had made. He had completed making six of them. Each one had her name carved into them. She loed them.

She nocked the arrow to the bow and held it up, aiming at the target across the field. She released it and it flew to land on the outer ring of the target. She growled and tried again. It hit closer to the centre but only by two rings. She aimed again with her third arrow. By this time, Legolas had begun to watch her.

She released and the arrow hit the centre. She cheered loudly and Legolas grinned at her.

"Very well done. Try not to take so much time to aim. Also, have your quiver on your back, that way you will get used to grabbing the arrows from it while it sits on your back." He suggested.

She sent him a smile and nodded. She walked to the target and pulled the arrows out the target. She returned and put them int her quiver which she then put on her back. For the rest of the session she fired arrows, pulled them from the target and put them back in the quiver. each time she aimed, she got quicker and her aim was improving as she did.

Legolas just watched her with a smile.

Fifteen year olds, Estel and Ithil stood by Lord Elrond as they watched Legolas check his horse to assure himself that he had everything he needed for the journey home. When he had finished, he walked towards the three. He said his farewells to Lord Elrond, then turned to the siblings. He placed a hand on their shoulder and smiled down at the sadly. Ithil, who had her head rested on Estel's shoulder and her hand intwined with his hand, stood up straight again.

"It has been a pleasure to be here and get to know you. I am proud to call you friends, Estel and Ithil," he said to them.

"And it has been a pleasure for us also. We are honoured and proud to call you friend." Estel smiled sadly.

Legolas bowed his head to the boy before turning his head to look at Ithil.

"Ithil, what did I tell you eleven months ago?"

She bite her lip and thought back to it. That day when she had asked when he would have to leave.

"To keep practicing without your guidance and help." she recalled.

"Yes. Next time I see you, I expect to see you fighting much more skilled than you are now. Keep practicing with Estel."

Ithil nodded and smiled sadly, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Legolas nodded, "I know. I do not wish to go, but I must. I will visit as soon as I can. I promise."

"I will hokd to that promise," Ithil grinned cheekily.

Legolas chuckled, "I know you will."

He took a step back and looked upon the three, "I thank you for allowing me to stay here as long as I did. I shall return to my home in Mirkwood and tell them of your hospitality. I wish to see you all soon. For now, farewell."

"Farewell Legolas, Safe travels." Estel and Ithil said smiling sady.

Legolas walked back to his horse and company. He mounted his stead and turned it around. Before leaving throught the gate of Imladris, he looked back to them and waved. Estel and Ithil waved back. They watched as he and his company left Imladris and disappeared.


	3. 2 Truths and Leaving

Chapter Two - Truths and Leaving

Five years had passed and Estel and Ithil were finally twenty years of age. Legolas had not come back, making Ithil a little disappointed.

They both had changed. Ithil no longer wore gowns or dresses. She wore tunics and breaches. She had her twin knives on her hip at all times. He midnight black hair always out, the blonde streaks framing her face and hiding her left eye from view.

Estel wore tunics and breaches also. He always had his sword on his own hip along with a skinning knife. His black hair hung loosely around his face.

This particular day, the two siblings planned to depart from Imladris and go out into the world. Estel had made sure that he was ready to face it and protect Ithil. Ithil had done the same.

But they could not leave before having a meeting with lord Elrond and Gilraen.  
The two entered The Lord of Imladris' study, finding Elrond and Gilraen already there.

"Sit down please." Elrond offered.

They did as told and waited patiently for Elrond or Gilraen to begin. Gilraen took a deep breath before beginning.

"Twenty years ago I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His father and I named him Aragorn. A couple of nights later, we found a baby girl outside our door with a note, please look after my Myanna. A year after, my husband and I fled from our home to come to Rivendell with both of the infants. On our way, we were ambushed by orcs. My husband sent two of our guard ahead with me while he and the others stayed behind. I rode to Rivendell and awaited my husbands arrival. When he didn't arrive, lord Elrond sent a party of elves to go search for him. When they came back, they bore ill news. My husband has been killed by the beasts." Gilraen wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffles a little, "I cried for weeks, barely looking after the two children. Eventually, lord Elrond reminded me that they needed me. So I focused on them."

"Mother, please can you get to the point?" Estel asked.

"Of course. The two children, Aragorn and Myanna, sit in this very room. One heir to the throne of Gondor and the other a young elleth."

Ithil blinked and Estel went still and silent. No one spoke for what seemed hours.

"You find it fit to tell us that now?" Ithil asked suddenly.

Gilraen looked down, guilty.

"So...we are not truly siblings? Not are our names Estel or Ithil?" Aragorn asked.

"That is correct." Elrond confirmed.

Ithil gasped, "Aragorn, you are heir to the throne of Gondor. You're Isildur's heir!" She exclaimed.

Aragorn looked to his mother, "why did you keep that from me? I should have known! By not telling me years ago you have kept me in the dark and in danger!"

"No. I have kept you safe. We changed your names for your own protection. The enemy knew of you names. Elrond helped me change them to keep you safe. I hid the truth to keep you safe. As for you not being related, does it really matter? You act as though you are true siblings."

Ithil/Myanna and Estel/Aragorn looked between one another. Ithil shrugged. What was just said was true. For as long as they could remember they acted and seemed so much like siblings you couldn't really tell the difference.

"Please understand my intentions. I did it to protect you. Arathorn, your father, would have done the same thing." Gilraen begged.

"I understand your reasons mother. But if this is you plan to try and stop Ithil and I from leaving Imladris, you have indeed failed. We planned to leave last year, but couldn't bring ourselves to. So this year, we are ready and prepared. We will leave."

Gilraen nodded her head, "I can fully accept that. I had planned when you were three that I would tell you the truth when you turned twenty. And now I have. If you understand and wish to leave this study, you may now."

Ithil and Estel stood up and left the room without a word. Ithil left her Estel to go down to the training yard and say a last farewell to her favourite place.

Estel went to go find Arwen, Elrond's daughter, and wish her farewell.

They met back at Ithil's room and smiled. Estel pulled Ithil to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"By blood or not, you are my sister." He whispered.

"I know. Because in blood or not, you will always be my big brother." She said smiling.

"I guess I should start calling you Myanna?" He asked.

"Yeah. Perhaps. I think I should start calling you Aragorn."

He chuckled, "perhaps."

Ithil laughed, "we should get our things together and leave now."

Estel let go off her and smiled down at her, "I will meet you at the the main gate then. How long with you need?"

"Ten minutes?"

He nodded, "Ten minutes, we meet at the main gate then. See you then. Make sure you have everything."

Ithil grinned, "I will. Now off with you, you must go get your things ready too."

Estel turned to go to his room across the hall and closed the door behind him. Ithil shook her head and walked into hers. She moved around her room quickly, picking up everything she would need. She put on her dark green cloak and then pulled her bow and quiver over it. The quiver full with a whoole of thirty arrows, all made by Legolas. She stripped off her light green breaches and pulled on a pair of dark brown ones. She made sure to tighten her belt and the daggers. She found her full waterskin and strapped it to her belt. She picked up her small bag which contained a little food and some fresh clothing, not to mention a couple of small throwing knives. She pulled on a pair of dark brown boots that had a slight heel.

She nodded to herself and left her room for the last time. She walked down the hallway and to the main gate. She leaned against it as she waited for Estel who hadn't shown up. She picked at her nails nervously, a little worried Estel wouldn't show up, ready to leave. She thought back to the day she had watched her dear friend and teacher leave Imladris. Legolas hadn't come back like he promised, and now Ithil and Estel were leaving. She had come a long way with her fighting skill, she and Estel took a whole hour to finish a duel in little competitions. It was a good challenge for the both of them.

She heard footsteps come towards her and looked up to the stairs. Estel was decending them with a quick pace. He grinned at her as she pushed herself away from the gate to walk towards him. She held out her hand and he took it. He placed a pair of gloved in it and smiled.

"Just something I thought you might like," he shrugged.

Ithil looked down at the gloves. They were black with most of the fingers missing. She put them on and smirked as they were a perfect fit. She looked up at Estel and bite her lip.

"I guess it is time we leave," She murmured.

"Yes. You have all you need?"

She nodded in reply.

"Good. Let us depart."

Estel held his hand out for her to take. She did and they walk through the gate of Imladris. Before the place they had grown up disappeared behind them, they turned to have one last look at it, before they continued to walk away, leaving it to disappear from sight.

And then it was just the two of them.


	4. 3 Strider, Shadow and Four Hobbits

~Shadow's POV~

Strider and I sit in the darkest corner of this small inn, waiting for our targets to arrive. This is the one time I have be anxious. This was an order from Mithrandir. I look over to Strider. All I can see of his face is his eyes and nose and that is just due to the light coming from his pipe. He raises his gaze to mine and nods, knowing what I wish to do. The both of us have our hoods pulled up so we are not recognised by anyone around.

I get up from my seat across from Strider and walk towards the bar.

"Excuse me, may I have half a pint?" I ask the bartender.

He nods and I wait patiently for him to make it for me. He places it on the counter and awaits the money. I place the right price into his hand then add another two coins for his quick service. He looks up at me a little startled but doesn't complain or object. I give him a curt nod and walk back to my table wih Strider.

"You tipped him, didn't you?" Strider asks.

"Of course." I say, rolling my eyes.

I hear the door to the inn open and both mine and Strider's gaze turns to it.

"Excuse me," a small voice asks the bartender.

I look to Strider and bite my lip again. He continues to smoke his pipe and brings his hood down lower over his face. I sigh, knowing he will just wait. I take a sip of my drink and let the liquid sooth me. I watch as four small people go sit down at a table. They each wear a small dark green cloak that is soaked through with water. They have pointed ears and large hairy feet. Hobbits.

I look to Strider again, "that must be them. But there are more than Gandalf said there would be."

Strider nods, "Perhaps the two that were originally meant to come wanted more company."

I scoff at his simple and sarcastic reply. This is how it is, sarcastic or simple retorts that annoy me greatly.

I watch the hobbits as they all sit awkwardly and quietly at their table. each of them have a drink in front of them and two are taking small sips at a time. One of the hobbits left the table to go to the counter again. He got a full pint and I sighed. He would be drunk if he had too many of those. He returned to his table and one of the hobbits questioned him about his drink. The hobbit then got up to go get one too, the other hobbits calling out after him.

"Those two have done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," I hear one of the hobbits say to another.

They look over at Strider and myself. One of them stop the bartender and asks him about us.

"Excuse me? Who are those people in the corner over there?"

"They are some of those Rangers. Dangerous folk they are. Dunno their right names but around here they are known as Strider and Shadow."

The bartender walks off and one of the hobbits continue looking our way.

"Baggins? I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins."

"Pippin!" The hobbit that had been watching us, got up from his seat and began running towards his 'Pippin'.

He pulled on the hobbits arm and tripped on someone's foot. A glimmer of gold flew in the air above him, making Strider and I sit up straight and lean forward, ready to run and grab the young hobbit. The gold falls down and the hobbit on the ground out stretches his arms up. The gold meets his hand before he completely disappears.

My eyes widen and I look around the inn for him as the folks near the counter where he had disappears, look at the place where he had diappeared. I get up and walk towards them. They go back to what they were doing, probably thinking they were just imagining it, because they are really drunk.

I see the hobbit reappear under a table. Before anyone really notices I grab his shoulder and pull him up the stairs, Strider following. I toss him into the room Strider and I had payed to use and close the door. Strider goes about extinguishing the candles around the room.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr Underhill," Striders hisses.

The hobbit, Frodo, looks between us, frightened.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Strider growls.

"I carry nothing," Frodo protests.

"Indeed," Strider agrees, "we can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear entirely. That is a rare gift."

Strider puts out the last candle and takes the hood off. I take my own off and raise my chin a little. He smirks over at me with a small shake of his head. Frodo looks between us again, a little shocked as he sees I am in fact a female.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Are you frightened?" Strider inquires.

"Yes," He says in an undertone.

"Not nearly frightened enough," Strider says, "We know what hunts you."

Suddenly the door flies open. I swing around, my twin knves in my hands. From the corner I see Strider standing with his sword drawn.

"Let him go or I will have your longshanks," The chubby hobbit says, brandishing his fists.

Strider sheathes his sword while I sheath my knives.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you," Strider turns to Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

I hear the screech of the Ringwraiths as I stand by the bed the hobbit currently occupying. I have my knives in my hands, examining them. I can feel two gazes on me. One is Strider's and the other is Frodo's.

"Who are you? Really?" Frodo asks quietly.

I look back at Strider and brush my hair back from my ear. He meets my questioning gaze and sighs. He look over to Frodo.

"You will find out later on. When we reach our destination." He answers simply.

Frodo looks over at me and his eyes widen at the sight of my pointed ear.

"I am an elf of Rivendell. I shall not tell anymore."

I turn back to face the door as I hear yet another screech from the Ringwraiths. I raise my knives and wait, listening intently. The night goes silent and all I hear is the snores from the three hobbit laying in the large bed in this room. Then i hear four sets of footsteps pass our room. I raise my blades, readying for attack. I hear Strider unsheath his sword behind me, ready to help me. I wait for a sound. Aything to suggest they are looking or attacking something.

I hear thumping in a room not far from ours. Then the Ringwraiths's screams. Thet must have found the decoy. I hear their rushed footsteps go past our door again and then hear them scream. Strider looks out the window at them, watching them ride away. I sheath my knives and look over at the now awake hobbits.

"What are they?" Frodo asks.

"They were once men. Great kings of men," Strider begins. "Then Sauron the Deciever gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness," Strider looks out the window as he continues, "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living, nor dead."

He turns to the Hobbits.

"At all times they feel the presence of The Ring. Drawn to the power of The One. They will never stop hunting you."

Strider and I lead the hobbits through fields and trees. I think about what we are doing. We are carting the Ring of Power across the country to Imladris. I have't been back home in so many years. I am excited and nervous at the same time. Strider as been back home a few times but I refused to go with him. I stayed in Bree, helping out, playing the part of a young girl just wanting work. It is how I have been earning our money. Working while Strider is away.

"Where are you taking us?" Sam yells to us.

"Into the wild," Stider replies gruffly.

I chuckle as he we begin to walk through the trees. We walk for another mile before I hear the hobbits begin talking about us between themselves.

"How do we know these Rangers are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asks Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo replies.

"She fair and he is foul enough," Merry says.

Strider tips his head a little at hearing the comment then looks at me with a playfully mean look.

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo says, making me smile a little.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asks again.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider calls back.

"D'you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves," He says happily.

I smile and shake my head, "So what am I Master Gamgee?"

He goes silent and gets a guilty look across his face. I just laugh and continue to follow Strider.

We continue to walk through the woodland and it makes me think about the wood of Mirkwood. I hadn't been there, it had been to far of a distance for me. Especially after I had injusred myself after capturing Gollum. Strider had taken Gollum to the Palce in Mirkwood, home of King Thranduil. And Prince Legolas. I had taken a huge slash up my leg and had been unable to travel from Rohan to Mirkwood.

I almost walk into the back of Aragorn when I shake myself from my thoughts. He caught me by my shoulder before I could run into him. I mumble a quick apology before turning around to look at the hobbits. They have stopped and Sam is setting up a frying pan.

"Gentleman, we do not stop until nightfall," Stirder says.

"What about breakast?" Pippin asks.

"You've already had it," Strider says, obviously confused.

"We've had one, yes. But what about Second breakfast." Pippin says smartly.

Strider turns around and walks away through some trees. I chuckle. Sometimes he just doesn't understand other races and traditions. I look back to the hobbits and grin at them.

"I don't think he has heard of secong breakfast Pip," Merry says.

Sam begins to pack everything up and I sigh. These hobbits are funny creatures. Why haven't I been to the Shire?

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? Does he know about them?" Pippin protests.

"I wouldn't count on it."

An apple flies over the trees bush where Strider disappeared and I laugh. Merry catches it and passes it to Pippin, patting the confused hobbit on the shoulder. Merry walks away just as another apple flies over the bush. This one hits Pippin in the forehead, making him groan. I chuckle at him and walk through the bushes.

"Come along young hobbits," I call.

I find Strider crunching on an apple and chuckle, "nice aim. You hit Pippin in the forehead."-

He shakes his head, chuckling, "I wasn't aiming. Here."

He offers me an apple and I take it with a small smile, "thanks."

"Let's continue on our way shall we?"

We walk on. As we do, I see the watchtower come into view ahead of us. I look over to Strider.

"The was the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We will camp here tonight." Strider says to the hobbits.

We make our way up the Watchtower and I look around. I sit on the edge for a minute before going bac down. I feel Strider's gaze watch me as I leave. I walk away from the watchtower, pulling my bow off my back and holding it down by my side. I cloe my eyes and take a breath. I feel my surroundings around me. Nothing dark is near me at this moment.

I walk forwad, slowly and quietly, keeping my guard up. I do a whole lap around the watchtower. Strider comes down and I frown at him.

"Shouldn't you stay with the hobbits?" I ask.

"I gave them the small swords. I expected you to stay up there."

"I am patrolling down here. I have done a lap around the tower already and I will continue to." I inform him.

He nods his head, "I am going to go scout ahead."

"Alright. Don't go too far, we may need you."

He walks away, "Of course." he calls back to me.

I roll my eyes and go do another lap around the tower. It gets dark quickly as I do another three laps. Still nothing dangerous around that I can sense. I begin to walk back up to the tower as I hear the hobbit yelling.

"Put it out! Put it out you fools!"

"Well that's nice! That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" I hear Pippin cry.

A screech rips through the night and I growl. The Ringwraiths know where we are! I bolt up to where the hobbits were before, only to find them gone. I look around quickly to see their swords are gone also. I look down at the ground by the bottom of the watch tower to see the Wraiths. I rush to the very top and find the Hobbits crowded together, swords drawn. I join them, taking out my twin knives.

"I just hope he didn't wander off too far," I murmur to myself.

"Shadow...What do we do?" Pippin asks me.

I move away from them, "Protect Frodo. I will suprise them, Okay?"

The hobbits all nod. I leap up onto the top of the highest piller and lay across the top of what I assume was once a doorway of stone. I watch the hobbit move around in a circle, back together. Then they stop. I see five dark figures walking slowly towards them. The Wraiths have their sword pointed towards the hobbits who are now moving back.

"Get back, you devils!" Sam takes a swipe at one of the Wraiths with his sword only to be pushed away.

Merry and Pippin move to stand side by side in front of Frodo. Another Nazgul pushes them apart and they fall. I bite my lip and slowly stand up, going unnoticed by the Wraiths. I see Frodo reach into his pocket where he keeps The Rings, as he drops his sword and falls back. The Wraith at the back of the group of them looks up and pulls out a second blade. I bite my lip and leap down. The fifth Wraith ignore me and continues over to Frodo who is moving back as fast as he can.

I take swings at the other Wraiths, trying to cut them down so I can get to Frodo. I move quickly, dodging and swinging my blades at the Wraiths. I move closer to the fifth Wraith but the other ones make it almost impossible to get closer to it. I yell out as Frodo puts the Ring on. He disappears, but the Wraith seems to still able to see him. I lose my concetration for a moment, getting hit in the stomach by the hand of a Wraith, then being cut by one of their swords on my side. I hiss and swing around to fight against them harder.

I then see a flash of orange and the Wraith in front of me burst into flames. It runs to the edge of tower and runs off the edge, not fall but run. Strider moves around them, fighting them and setting them alight with a burning stick. I hear a cry of pain and look towards where Frodo has reappeared. Sam and I make our way to him. I put a hand to his forehead and leave Strider to finish off the Wraiths. I look beside Frodo and gasp at the sword that lays beside him. A Morgul Blade.

I turn to see all the Wraiths gone.

"Strider?" I cry.

He runs over to us and kneels beside Frodo. He picks up the blade and it turns to dust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picks up Frodo and tosses him over his shoulder.

We begin to walk down at the watchtower. The hobbits pick up there things and we leave the tower.

"But we are six days from Rivendell. He will never make it," Sam protests.

"Come on," Strider says as we rush through the bushes, hearing the Wraiths screeches.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cries.


	5. 4 Arriving Home, Stories and Council

Frodo now lies on the ground, weak. I sit by him, watching Strider. I put my hand to Frodo's forehead checking his tempreture. He is freezing.

"He's going cold," Sam tells Strider.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks.

He comes forward and leans down to me, " He is passing into the shadow world. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

I shake my head, "not happening."

Frodo gasps as we hear more screems from the Nazgul.

"They're close," Sam says looking around.

Strider moves away and beckons same.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

Sam looks at him obviously confused, "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil," Strider uses the plants other name.

"Kingsfiol, aye that's a weed." Sam says.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry."

SAm runs off to go find the plant needed. Strider too walks off. I stay with the Frodo, Pippin and Merry who are all around me. Pippin and Merry sit beside Frodo's other side, looking down at their friend.

"Do you think we will make it to Rivendell within six days?" Pippin asks.

I shake my head, "no Pippin, it is a long journey. We can only have hope." I tell them quietly.

I hear a twi snap and look up quickly, one of my knives drawn. That's when I see a face I didn't expect.

"Arwen," I sigh, putting my blade down.

Arwen, Daughter of Lord Elrond, waks towards us, towards Frodo. I tell the hobbits to move aside as I do also.

"_Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light,_" she says, kneeling beside the weak hobbit.

"Who is she?" Merry asks.

Strider comes up beside Arwen and chews some Athelas. He then reveals Frodo's wound and puts the Athelas into it. Frodo chokes on a gasp, making me gasp in worry.

"Frodo," Arwen whispers.

"She's an elf." Sam replies to Merry's earlier question.

"He is fading!" Arwen exclaims, "He's no going to last, we must get him to my father."

Arwen gets up and Strider swings Frodo over his shoulder again.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider puts Frodo up on Arwen's horse. He then turns to Arwen.

"_Stay with the Hobbits and Myanna. I will send horses back for you._" he says.

"_I'm the faster rider. I'll take him._" Arwen argues.

"_The road is too dangerous_," Strider argues back.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asks.

"They are arguing about who will take Frodo." I tell him.

"_Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._ I do not fear them." Arwen says.

I watch as Strider takes hold of her hand against the horse, "_As you wish._"

Arwen climbs up onto the horse behind Frodo and grabs a hold of the reins.

"Ride hard, Don't look back." Strider says as a farewell.

"_Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast_." Arwen says to her stead before it takes off with her and Frodo.

Strider looks after her a worried expression marring his face.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there?" Sam yells.

We continue on our path the next morning, each of us worried for Frodo. I can't help but think that maybe he is already gone. That maybe he didn't make it. I shake the thoughts away each time.

Strider walks beside me and puts his handin mine. He brings it up to his face and nuzzels it. I sigh and pull him closer to me.

"I am worried." I admit.

"Mya, you have no reason to be. Arwen truly is a fast rider, and she would make sure that Frodo got there safely,"

"I know. But it doesn't stop me from worrying any less."

He chuckles, "You worry too much."

"Psh, yeah. I know, I am always told by a certain heir."

He pokes me in the ribs. I poke him back. I love the litttle moments we have between us, they are my favourite thing in the whole world, apart from my weapons, home and my blonde streaks.

We finally walk through the main gate of Rivendell and already I can feel my palms sweating. To be back home after so many years is truly terrifying. Lord Elrond waits for us on top of the stairs like he did over sixty years ago when we welcomed Prince Legolas and his company into Rivendell.

The hobbits, Strider and I walk up to bottom of the stairs and he begins his decent.

"Travelling companions of Frodo Baggins, I welcome you to Imladris."

We bow vefore him and he bows his head back.

"Where is Frodo?" Sam asks quickly.

"Resting. He has had quite a battle. We should be awakening soon." Elrond says.

His gaze rests upon me and his eyes brighten a touch.

"Come along, I can assume you are tired and hungry from your journey. Please let us adine to the feast that is currently being held."

Merry and Pippin perk up at the mention of hunger and feast and I chuckle at them. Elrond begins to walk back up the stairs and we follow. I walk side by side with Strider.

"Oh Aragorn," I say as I look around the place for the first time in sixtry years, "It hasn't changed at all. It is still as I remember it."

He smiles at me, "you seem amazed. Is it good to be home?"

I look around at the familiar building, the gardens, the waterfall, the river and streams. I have truly missed this I realise. Nothing compares to home, nothing. I do a little hop skip and smile to myself.

"Yes, brother, it is good to be home."

I sit in my old bedroom, on my old bed, looking around at my room. Nothing has been moved, nothing has been touched. It is just the way I left it all those years ago. I look in the mirror over on a small table. My appearance hasn't changed much either, nor my spirit. I am still a happy bright person, just not as often anymore. I guess fighting evil in the world changes that. I know what is out there, what lurks in the dark, what damage it does. I guess it is the reason I am no longer as happy all the time. I am always on guard, waiting for attack.

I get up off the bed and walk out onto my balcony. We have been in Imladris for two days now. Frodo has woken up and is gaining back his strength and there is soon to be held a coucil to decide the fate of The Ring. Elrond has called upon the different races to some to this council. Men, dwarves and elves alike will attend, we are just witing for them to arrive.

"Myanna?" I look to the doorway to see Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" I run towards him and into his open arms, "how I have missed you!"

"I have missed you also mr dear girl. How have you been?"

"Well. I have explored so much of Middle Earth. I have been up in the Misty Mountains, Erebor, Rohan,, Bree. Oh, how I have loved it. But I have missed home." I babble.

He chuckles, "I hear you have had many good adventures then?"

"Indeed," I say laughing.

"Are you attending the council this afternoon?" he asks me.

"Of course. I am Aragorn's Shadow, I follow him always. Not to mention I wish to. I have travelled with Frodo and the Ring. I would a part of it's fate. I wish to help destroy it if I must." I explain.

"Good," Gandalf says smiling.

He pulls back from the hug to look down at me. I smile at him and bite my lip.

"You look just as you did the last time I saw you."

"Of course I do, I am an elf!" I laugh.

"Oh yes, silly me." He picks up one of my blonde streaks and holding it between his fingers.

"You never liked these as a child," he says simply.

"I know. I love them now, they are a part of who I am."

Gandalf smiles moves to sit down in the chair on my balcony. I sit on the stone rail and smile.

"Tell me of a few of your adventures, we have time."

I smile and tell him about catching Gollum.

Aragorn and I had been sent a message from Gandalf to go catch Gollum and to King Thranduil in Mirkwood. Aragorn and I spent ages planning out how to somehow get a hold of him. Eventually we decided we would go on chance and just go straight to where we knew he was. The Misty Mountains. I tell Gandalf about the nasty trip up the mountains. ABout how cold it was and how many time Aragorn and I had to huddle together to keep each other warm. gandalf stops me there for a moment.

"It is good to know that after learning the truth that you still are so much like siblings still. I am glad that it didn't change anything."

I agree with him and continue my story. I tell him about how we caught Gollum. We had tricked him into thinking we had the Ring, making him come to us. He snuck up on us as we pretended to be asleep and we he went to jump on me, Aragorn shoved him to a wall and tied him up. We then began our journey back down the mountain, but when we were almost at the bottom, I had slipped and cut my leg open. I limped until we reached Rohan where Aragorn left me and took Gollum to Mirkwood. Theoden, the king's son patched my leg up, and made me rest most of my time in Rohan.

"Lovely tale. But I do believe we must leave for the council."

"I will meet you down there, I must put on a cloak and wear my bow and quiver. I do not think some of the people attending will like a woman being there."

"I would imagine not. Do not take too long dear one," He says before leaving.

I walk to my bed and thrown my cloak on over my tunic, skirt and leggings. I wear my gloves and strap my quiver and bow onto my back. I then make my way from my room, down to where I know the council is being held. I see many people already there. When I see Aragorn, I move to sit next to him and Gandalf. My brother puts and hand on my shoulder and leans closer to me.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He whispers.

"Trust me brother."

He chuckles and leans back, "I do."

The council waits for everyone else to be seated and quiet. Lord Elrond waits until all eyes are on him before beginning.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

He looks to Frodo and then gestures toward a stone plinth in middle of the circle, "Bring forth the Ring Frodo,"

Frodo gets up from his seat and hesitantly places the small gold ring on the stone. I look at it with disgust while other look on with desire and greed.

"So it's true," a man with red-blonde hair says.

Everyone in the council looks towards him. I frown at him as he looks at the Ring the same way any man does.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found." he reaches a hand out to the ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond jumps to his feet, "BOROMIR!"

The man looks up at Elrond. Gandalf then gets to his feet.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," I feel a pain in my head and close my eyes, grimacing. "ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Black speech does not have any good effect on elves. It is dark and dangerous. While elves like to think of ourselves as the good in the world, and really we are.

I open my eyes again as Gandalf finishes. I see that Boromir has gone back to sit in his seat.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue in Imladris!" Elrond exclaims.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." he sits back down next to me and I take a breath.

"I apologise my dear girl. I did not think about how it would effect you," he says quietly to me.

I shake my head, "It is fine."

Black speech has more of an effect on me than other elves because when I was only an infant, I was marked by a dark magic of some kind. It really only is there when black speech is used by a powerful person.

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir stands again, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he walks around the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Aragorn speaks up, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneers.

I jump to my feet and throw back my hood, just as someone else stands up.

"He is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance," the person says, stealing my line.

I frown and look over at them. Familiar bright blue eyes meet my gaze and I gasp in suprise and happiness. Legolas!

Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir," Boromir says in disbelief.

I look around to see Frodo looking at Aragorn in amazement. His gaze flicks to me, as if wondering who I am.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas adds.

"_Sit down Legolas, Myanna_." Aragorn says.

Legolas does as it asked but I stay standing, staring down Boromir.

"Who is this woman and why is she here? At a council for men?"

I growl, "I am Myanna."

"Just Myanna?" Boromir taunts.

"My sister." Aragorn speaks up.

"She is an elf. She cannot be your sister."

"Not by blood, but by heart and soul. Myanna, please sit."

I take my seat next to Aragorn again and take a deep breath. I wait for something to happen.

Boromir walks back to his seat and sits down, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He looks at Aragorn disdainfully.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use this ring." Gandalf says loudly to break the tension.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond says.

A dwarf with red hair and a red beard moves forward, "Then what are we waiting for?" He yells and runs at the Ring, his axe raised. I pull my hood up quickly and cover my face.

I hear the impact of the axe against the Ring and wince. I see orange light flash above the Ring and I feel a shudder run down my spine.

I look up again to see the dwarf on the ground, his axe smashed to pieces while the Ring sits on stone plinth, unmoved and unscratched.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." Elrond says loudly, looking around at us all.

There is a silence that is then broken by Boromir. Honestly does he ever not have anything to say?

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." he shakes his head, "It is folly."

Legolas jumps to his feet, "Have you not heard anything Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" The dwarf, Gimli, asks him.

Boromir too stands again, "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yells.

I go to stand to take the side of elves, but Aragorn holds out a hand to keep me down. He is right to. A full on arguement breaks out, people yelling at each other and trying to over rule each other. The only people not joining in on th madness is Aragorn, Frodo and myself. Not mention Lord Elrond.

Frodo stands up, "I will take it!" he cries.

I gasp. No, he is so young, he shouldn't have to do this.

"I will take it," He yells again.

I see gandalf close his eyes in sorrow as he hears the young hobit speak up.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," this time everyone hears him and looks at him in awe, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf comes forward and leans down to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your burden to bear."

I smile and stand from my seat, "I travelled with you from Bree. I shall continue this journey with you. You have my life." I say, smiling down at him.

I sense Aragorn stand as well. He kneels in front of the young hobbit. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

I flinch at his comment about life or death. I cannot bear to think of losing Aragorn, the only family I have left.

"And you have my bow," Legolas speaks up.

An adventure with my greatest friend and teacher! It has been too long since I have spoken or seen him, this will be great. The Woodland Prince comes to stand next to Aragorn.

"And my axe," Gimli says.

The dwarf moves to stand next to LEgolas who closes his eyes in fustration.

Boromir steps forward, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam yells as he runs into the circle from some bushes.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond says, amusement pooling in his eyes.

Sam gives me a guilty look and I chuckle a little at him. I hear two more sets of feet as they rush up the stairs.

"Wait! we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin call out.

They stop and stand next to Frodo and Sam.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry says.

Pippin nods, agreeing, "anyway, you people of intelligence on this mission...Quest... Thing..."

Merry nudges him, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Pippin nods before realising what Merry meant. He frowns at his friend before turning his attention to Lord Elrond who is about to speak.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announces.

I grab Aragorn's hand and squeeze it.

"Great, so where are we going?" Pippin asks.

I chuckle.


	6. 5 Feast and a Journey's Beginning

Chapter Five - Feast and A Journey's Beginning

A feast is being thrown in honour of the Fellowship and Arwen is pestering me to dress up nicely in some silly gown. It is a dark red colour with golden swirls patterned over it. I screw my face with disgust at it. She has picked out an entire outfit for me and I still refuse to wear it. She has a pair of red heels and a cloak of red silk to go over the dress.

"But I will feel ridiculous!" I protest.

"No, you will look gorgeous!" she exclaims.

I turn away from her again and groan, "I refuse to wear it."

"And why?"

I sigh and lean against my balcony railing, "I am going to a part of the Fellowship. I need to make a good impression, being the only female. I need to prove my worth. If I wear a dress they will more than likely see me as a girl, not the warrior I am."

Arwen nods, "I understand. I will pick out a tunic and some pants for you shall I?"

I laugh at her, "I just cannot win, can I?"

"You have a terrrible fashion sense," She giggles.

I look down at myself and chuckle. I am currently looking much like an idiot as I stand in a pair of black boots, dark purple pants and an orange tunic. I shake my head and look at her. She giggles more as she sees my look of shock.

"See what I mean?" She asks.

"Of course. Go ahead, but don't make it to lady like." I tell her.

She smiles and begins searchnig through my clothing. I lean against the stone railing of my balcony and look out at the gardens and the water. I look over at the waterfall and feel peace. I know I am safe here. Nothing gets through the guards and if it does, they will be dead before they even reach the buildings. take a breath of the light air and smell the flowers beneath the balcony. I laugh to myself quietly and turn to walk back into my room. Arwen has taken the red dress from the bed and now has my outfit laid out. The outfit I always wear when I am my Ranger self. The one I always wear. She has also laid out my twin knives, my gloves, my bow and quiver of arrows and my green cloak. (Collage of these items on side) I smile at her.

"That is more like it," I tell her.

"I ffigured by the look on your face. I will let you get ready."

She leaves my room and I place my hand over my clothes. I strip off the ones I am wearing and pull on the clean ones. I pull my boots on then fasten my cloak around my shoulders. I strap my quiver to my back, then my bow. I put on my belt with my knives attached to it. I raise my chin proudly and look at myself in the mirror. I walk over to the small jewerelly box I keep and open it.

I take out the necklace I recieved from Legolas on my fifteenth birthday. I smile gently at it and fasten it around my neck. It hangs at the base of my neck and it hidden under the cloak. I glance out my open balcony and find it to be getting darker.

Time to go to this feast.

Aragorn and I sit next to each other, naturally. We are talking about the road ahead of us.

"I don't know, that way may be too dangerous. Especially now that Saruman has shown his true colours," I tell him as he suggest we travel past Isengard.

"Mmmm," his gaze become caught on something else and I turn to see what has caught his attention.

I smirk as I see that it is the only daughter of Elrond. I raise my eyebrow and look back to Aragorn. He catches my eyes and smiles. He gets up and leans down, kissing the top of my head. I giggle as he walks over to Arwen and offers his hand. I look down at the table, trying to hide my laughter.

"And what would the lady be laughing at now?" a gruff voice asks.

I look up to see Gimli, the only dwarf in the Fellowship. I shake my head,.

"My brother," I smirk.

Gimli looks over in the direction of Aragorn and Arwen and laughs heartily. He then sits across from me, taking a piece of chicken from his plate.

"Are you well trained?" he asks.

"Of course, Master Dwarf."

"What weapon do you prefer to use?"

"A bow, my twin daggers or a spear."

"Not a sword or axe?"

"I never found myself willing to use them, I rather something light and fluent to move with. Makes the killing of things much easier and quicker." I tell him with a smug look.

"I take it you had a good trainer when learning, or did you teach yourself?" he asks, interested.

He is much unlike the other dwarves I have met from Erebor. Not many of them were willing to sit with me and have a decent conversation with me. I can see that Gimli obviously doesn't like Legolas though.

"A little bit of both actually. I had a teacher for around a year. Then he left and since then, I have learned new techniques from my brother and myself."

I take a sip of the elvenwine in front of me. I sigh as the taste of it reminds me of my childhood.

"And your teacher would love to see how you have progressed."

I choke on my wine and look around to see a smug looking Woodland Prince. He has one eyebrow raised as he looks down at me.

I growl and get up, walking away from him. How dare he make me choke on my perfect elvenwine! How dare he!

I plop myself next to Gandalf and cross my arms, glaring my darkest glare at Legolas.

"My dear girl, what has the young Prince done to deserve that glare?" Gandalf chuckles.

"He made me choke on my wine."

Gandalf and Elrond let out hearty laughs and I glare at them too.

"It isn't funny. I haven't had that wine in over sixty years incase you didn't know!" I exclaim.

Gandalf puts his hand on my shoulder, "that is very childish my dear."

"No kidding," I mumble.

I act like a kid a lot when I am in Rivendell. I was raised here so I guess that I have a right and it is normal. I feel comfortable here. Maybe years ago, I didn't feel so happy, but after Legolas came and left, I felt like I had some kind of purpose here. Then Aragorn and I left and I missed home, but I loved being out in the world. It is a mix of feelings.

"Are you sure about joining us on this quest?" Gandalf asks me then.

I look up at him with what I hope looks like an innocent face.

"Of course. I have wanted to do something like this since I was a young girl." I pout.

Gandalf shakes his head and smiles, "You are the innocent young girl you once were. I can see that."

I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh. Gandalf has been much like a father figure in my life. Whenever he was around, he treated me as if I was his own. Always worrying, always loving, caring and gentle. I have once called him Ada, but found that it was strange so I just call him Gandalf or Mithrandir. He strokes the side of my head with his free hand while he takes a sip of wine. When he puts the goblet down, I sneak my hand over to grab it. I take a sip and swallow.

Then gag and cough.

"What in Middle Earth is that!" I cry.

Mithrandir and Elrond laugh at me while I pour myself a goblet of water and chug it down, ridding my poor taste buds of that strongly sweet taste.

"That, my dear, is sweetened elvenwine. Not something I reccomend for you, obviously."

I scowl at the two and then take another large gulp of water.

I feel someone tap my shoulder. Already knowing who it is I sigh.

"I do hope you are here to apologise for making me choke." I grumble.

"And not coming to Rivendell sooner. Before you left to be a Ranger." he says, "can we talk?"

"Training field?" I ask.

"If you wish."

I get up from my seat and look up at him. He smiles at me softly, as if he is feeling guilty about something. I do not know whether or not I should take his hand and pull him down to the training yard like I would have years ago, or whether I should just walk with him silently until we get there. I choose the latter and just begin walking. He begins to follow. I feel three sets of eyes follow my movement as I leave the room, Legolas in tow. It is silent as we walk down the hallways, I keep my hand on one of my knives, just incase. I hear nothing but the wind rustling the leaves in the trees and the water of the waterfall, falling.

We come to the training field and I stop in the very middle, pulling my bow from my back. I raise my chin.

"You want to see how I have progressed?" I ask.

He nods stiffly. I turn to the apple tree he used to have me shoot apples from and nock two arrows to my bow. I raise my bow quickly and release the arrows, faster than he could have said my name. The arrows hit two different apples in the tree, right in the centre. I hold my bow down to my side again, looking up at the prince.

"How about my knife skills?" I ask with a smirk.

He pulls his knives from his back and holds them ready, waiting for me to retract mine from their sheathed position at my hips. Placing my bow gently on the ground, I pull one out. I make a 'give me your best' gesture along with the expression. He begins walking sideways to his left, I follow, going to my own left. We walk around for a bit.

"Don't hold back. I am not the young elfling you once knew."

"I know. You are a female warrior now, just like you wanted." He smirks.

I nod and take a step closer to him. He does the same before taking a very fast swing for my head. I dodge and swipe at his stomach with my empty left hand. I spin on my heel and then kick my leg out at him. He swipes again at my head then my left side. I winch at a slight pain, as I move away from the blow, in my side. The wound from the Nazgul. He notices and slows his advances. I raise my eyebrow before taking out my other knife and lunging at him.

It becomes a (possibly lethal) dance. We move fluently, dodging blow and taking our turns in attacking eachother. Each time we almost hit each other, we dodge. Neither of us get hurt and neither of us get a hit or blow to each other. It becomes fustrating and almost boring.

He stops, making me stop.

"Okay, this will go on until we leave tomorrow if we continue. Maybe we should just call a truce?" He suggests.

I nod, "alright."

He smiles and turns away from me. I quietly sneak up on him and then pounce on his back, bringing one of my knives to his throat.

"Never, by any circumstances, turn your back on your opponent unless you know for sure they are dead or unable to come after you." I whisper in his ear.

I take my knife away from his throat and take a step back as he turns around again to look at me. He nods his head and smiles.

"I am glad you remember that."

"I couldn't forget it. First rule." I tell him smugly.

"Of course. Aragorn would have reminded you." He says looking down at the grass beneath our feet.

"No, it was one of the first things you told me. I just remembered how important it was."

He looks up at me and smiles.

"I missed you Princling," I tell him with a poke to the shoulder.

He takes a step back and chuckles, "I missed you to, Ithil."

I bite my lip and look down, "It's Myanna now."

I sheath my knives and walk over to collect my bow. I put it over my back and put a hand to my side, over my wound. Legolas notices and kneels down in front of me. He removes my hand from my side and pull my tunic up out of the way so he can see it. He gently touches it and I hiss.

"Why didn't you have it covered? What did this to you?"

"A Nazgul's sword. And I didn't see the need to. I just forgot about." I shrug.

"You should have had it treated!" He growls up at me.

He pulls my tunic down again and stands. He brushes off his breaches and looks me in the eye. I close mine as I cannot stand the disappointment in his eyes. I take a breath before opening my eyes and walking past him.

"I know that you are disappointed in me right now, but I forgot." I mutter, not turning to face him.

I feel his hand upon my shoulder and I shrug it off. He sighs and drops it to his side, hitting his leg.

"Just get it treated? We leave tomorrow."

I hear him walk away from me then and I feel alone. I turn around and find that he has already disappeared from the field.

I sigh and sit down on the ground. The grass is soft and cool under me. I lay back and throw an arm over my eyes, blocking everything from my view. I inhale then exhale before sitting up again. I get to my feet and make my way to the cemetery. I open the small metal gate slowly and walk into the cold area of Rivendell. I make my way slowly to Gilraen's grave and kneel down in front of it. I place my hand on the gravestone and bow my head.

"I am sorry. I should have come to see you before you passed. I regret it, I will always regret it. Naneth, I am so very sorry," I contain a sob, but only barely.

Aragorn had told me that she had died and I refused to go see the grave. I had refused to go with him to see her on her death bed, I would have felt so guilty going to see her grave. I feel guilty now, sitting at the end of her grave.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I read the engravings on the headstone.

'_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim_.'

'I gave hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.'

Aragorn and I left, she must have lost some hope. Then she became sick and I didn't come to her sick bed. Her hope of seeing me again had disappeared. The hope she had, she had given to the Dúnedain.

"I am sorry Naneth, for not being there. For abandoning you." I take my hand from the gravestone and bring my knees to my chest.

I sit there, staring at the gravestone for what feels like eternity. I think back to my childhood. The times where she would watch Aragorn and I play in the gardens of Rivendell. The times she had tended to small injuries the pair of us got. When she would scold us for doing something inappropriate or naughty. I bury my face in my knees and remember the small things I can.

"She was never disappointed in you. She was proud of both you and Aragorn until her final breath." Elrond says, coming up behind me.

I push myself and face him, "I think I have known that deep down, but I never really believed it for myself."

"You should not doubt yourself the way you do." I look away from him, knowing he is right.

I do doubt myself. Often. I have since Legolas started training me. I was worried I couldn't do it. I became scared of failing and letting people down.I began to doubt myself.

"Go get some sleep my dear. You have a long journey before you."

I smile and move forward, wrapping my arms around the kind elf that had stepped in as my father.

"I will. Goodnight Ada."

"Goodnight my dear Myanna."

I stand with three of the hobbits, Pippin, Merry and Sam, waiting for the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring to arrive. A crowd has gathered to see us off and the hobbits are loving the attention. Gandalf stands off to the left with Gimli beside him and Frodo in front of him. Boromir to the right. Legolas comes down the stairs, his bow strapped on his back. He looks over at me and raises his eyebrow. His eyes travel down to my side then back up to my face, the question lingering in his blue eyes. He goes to stand by Boromir, his eyes not leaving me.

I nod to him, comfirming that I have tended to the wound.

I did last night before I fell asleep. I laid out my travelling outfit and my weapons, fixed up my wound, packed a small bag and then went to bed. I got in a healthy amount of sleep and woke up with a smile.

I was the first to arrive down here, by the entrance.

Aragorn joins us and stands beside me, cutting my eye contact with Legolas.

Elrond steps forward and smiles at us, "The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him. No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you." He looks around at us all as he speaks, then raises his arms as he finishes, gesturing for us to leave.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf calls out.

Frodo looks around us nervously then turns and walk through the arch. He leans over to Gandalf and whispers something, to which Gandalf replies. I walk beside Aragorn who is looking behind him at Arwen. They share a longing glance before we turn left and we are out of her sight. I take his hand in mine and smile up at him.

"You have done the right thing," I tell him.

He has told Arwen to sail to the Undying Lands with the rest of her kin. She doesn't want to, but he has insisted. The Evenstar necklace hangs around his neck still. He still has a part of her with him.

"I would have sent you off with her, but you would refuse and fight me. You would never leave unless I were to join you." he murmurs to me quietly.

"You are correct, I will go no where without you. I would give my life for you, you know that well."

I feel his hand twitch as he flinches.

"Promise me you will not risk your life like that again?"

I shake my head, "I cannot promise that."

We stop talking and follow the rest off the Fellowship.


End file.
